Never Quit Loving You
by FaberryIsForever
Summary: Rachel and Quinn have a broken marriage. Will they be able to fix it?
1. Never Quit Loving You

**Finally posting my first Faberry fic! Woohoo, I'm popping my Faberry cherry. ;)**

* * *

She's been there too long. She arrived earlier than everyone else and didn't waist anytime getting ahead of her friend's beer and shot counts. Her wife's included. She's definitely had more than double what everyone else has had.

She doesn't really contribute much to the conversation either. She just watches as her friends talk and laugh, sharing their week with one another-just like they do every Friday night. She'll give a nod or a smile when it's needed, but other than that, no one really expects more from her. She's not who she used to be. She hasn't been for awhile now. They all know it, and they all know why.

She brings the bottle to her lips again and almost spills the contents over herself when her arm jerks. She whips to her right, glaring at the girl who had elbowed her. Her best friend wasn't even looking her way, just ignoring her previous actions and staring amusingly at something ahead.

"What the fuck, Santana!" she hisses, irritated with her friend's antics. Santana still pays her no mind, transfixed with something on stage. That only serves to piss Quinn off further. Her eyes quickly scan for whatever has caught the Latina's attention.

At first, she thinks she's just had too much to drink. How can her wife be on stage when she's clearly sitting right next to her? She turns to her left and is startled when the seat next to her is empty. Her brain still not catching up, she continues to stare at the vacant seat intently for a few seconds, and then quickly shakes her head.

_Where did she go? _

The sound of a mic being tampered with and tested on stage brings her back. Her focus now on the man trying to get everyone's attention. "Listen up, I know it isn't karaoke night, but we have a special guest here tonight," he says brightly, unable to contain his excitement. "You might remember her from-…"

His enthusiastic speech goes unheard by Quinn when she realizes he is referring to her wife, who she now remembers seeing on stage. She quickly finds her wife standing a few feet away from the announcer and freezes. Rachel is staring directly at her. Dark eyes begging her not to look away.

Rachel looks tired, and the sadness Quinn finds in her eyes makes her feel like crying. Her heart beat quickly picks up speed as the eager man on stage finally presents her wife to the crowd. As Rachel steps up to the podium, eyes never once straying, her face transforms. A look of pure want and determination now played along her features, it made Quinn's spine tingle. Then Quinn recognized that all too familiar look of regret hidden in her eyes.

And Quinn is reliving everything all over again. The apologies. The tears. The pain that hasn't diminished since that day and still hurts like nothing Quinn has ever felt before.

She hates it. She hates that look more than anything.

Quinn snaps her eyes away, right as the crowd finishes cheering for Rachel's unexpected appearance. A sigh quickly follows through the speakers and fills the room with Rachel's sorrow. Quinn doesn't care. Her eyes now glued to anything but the person on stage, her temper quickly rising. Quinn doesn't want to be serenaded. _Does she think it's that simple?_ That everything that has happened will be forgotten with a simple song and they will go back to being what they used to be?

They'll never be what they once were.

And Quinn simply doesn't have the strength to walk away from their broken marriage. She just can't do it. She's tried, many times actually. But she always comes back before Rachel even notices she's left. Since she can't, she'd hoped that Rachel would. She's tried to push her away, to push her into leaving, but Rachel wouldn't go. Rachel had promised her she would never leave, she still does, and Quinn knows she never will.

Rachel clears her throat and quickly composes herself as her requested song begins to sound. She's more than acquainted with Quinn's behavior, she saw this coming, and it won't be getting in the way of her performance tonight. Quinn was going to listen. She was going to hear her. She had to _hear_ her.

_**As long as this world  
Keeps on spinnin' around  
I'll keep hangin' on to this love that I found  
I won't let go, cause I know  
I have something that is true  
And I will never ever quit loving you**_

Quinn's breath hitched as soon as Rachel voice rang out. She had to stop herself from looking her way again. She's never heard Rachel sound so...voluptuous. But she doesn't want to look at her, she can't look at her. And she knows Rachel eyes hadn't strayed away from her. She can feel those eyes burning into her.

_**There will be days  
When you get down  
And you've got to find ways to keep your feet on the ground  
Oh but honey, please remember  
Even when I'm feelin' blue  
That I will never ever quit loving you**_

The lust dripping off Rachel's voice only fueled Quinn's anger. More so because it was making Quinn want to look at her. She ground her teeth together, hard. She won't look. She gripped her chair until her knuckles turned white and her muscles began to ache. She won't look. She snapped her eyes tightly shut. She won't fucking _look_.

Rachel sang louder.

_**And crazy times like these (oh woa woa woa)  
There's nothing like your love to put my soul at ease  
**_

Quinn's body began to tremble. Her breath getting heavier as Rachel's voice devoured her.

_**Cause every time you choose to come around  
This whole world seems to slow on down  
**_

A sudden whisper to her ear makes Quinn jump, startled, she opens her eyes.

"You know she's asking you to fuck her right?" Santana asks, staring at Quinn with a cocked brow. Her face was serious and Quinn knew she was trying to hide her concern. She ignores her best friend.

_**You just keep on huggin' and kissin'  
Oh and love me like you do  
And I will never ever quit loving you**__  
_  
It's too much now. She knows she's going to regret it, but there really isn't anything she can do to stop it.

_**You just keep huggin' and kissin'  
Oh and love me like you do  
**_

She looks.

Hazel eyes finally meeting wanting brown. An audible gasp is heard from the singer as two hearts skip the same beat. Quinn looks on with fire in her eyes, matching the lustful ones staring back. The heat making its way to Rachel's core is making her voice come out even raspier than before, making the hairs behind Quinn's neck stand straight.

_**And I will never ever quit loving you  
And I will never ever quit loving you  
**_

The hungry way in which Quinn is looking at Rachel is making her knees shake. Her voice beginning to tremble, she pushes herself to finish the song.

_**Never quit loving you  
Never quit loving you  
Never quit loving you**_

The room erupted immediately after she sang the final words. It brought Rachel back to reality and she finally gave her attention to the rest of her audience. Putting on her show face, she slowly bowed and then waved as she made her way off stage.

"Quinn?" Santana says, lightly nudging the blonde. She looked completely spaced out and it was beginning to worry her. As it was the rest of the table. They all just continued to stare at Quinn, a little worried that she might be having another melt down.

"San, is Quinn okay?" Brittany whispers to her girlfriend after Quinn failed to respond, or even move. "Is she going to get really sad and moody again?" She finishes with a frown.

Before the Latina can respond, Quinn abruptly stands, making everyone at the table flinch. She shakily moves past them and quickly begins to make her way to the approaching diva.

Rachel is a few feet away from the table when the blonde reaches her. Before a word can be uttered, Quinn roughly grabs the back of the singer's neck, swallowing the tiny girls gasp as she crashes their lips together forcefully. Quinn's tongue quickly invades Rachel's mouth, causing a loud moan to erupt from the diva's throat.

Quinn is sloppy and rough. Really rough, but Rachel doesn't care. All that matters is that Quinn was kissing her again, and it was amazing. She knew Quinn was a lot drunker than any of them, but Rachel just didn't give a fuck. The hand still gripping the back of her neck was getting tighter, but Rachel ignored it. She ignored the pain and kissed her wife back with everything she had.

Quinn's other hand soon made its way to Rachel's rear. A hard squeeze makes Rachel break the kiss with a yelp, panting harshly for air. That doesn't deter the blonde and she quickly attaches her lips to the divas neck. She sucks and licks every inch of exposed flesh, making the tiny brunette tremble. Rachel's body was on fire, but she knows this is not the place for such behavior. She tries to pull back but that only makes Quinn hold her closer and bite down on her neck. It causes Rachel to whimper pathetically. God, she wanted her wife so badly, but it's not like they can just get it on right here and now.

Finally, Quinn releases the tight hold on her neck, relieving some of the pain the brunette was in and begins traveling her hand down the diva's petite frame. She stops when she reaches a tan thigh, teasing the smooth skin. Reluctantly, Rachel tries pulling away again. "Quinn, everyone is staring," she breaths out desperately. Quinn growls in response, biting her slender neck once more. It was harder than the first bite and Rachel winces in pain.

The diva panics when the blondes hand begins to slowly make its way higher up her thigh. "...pl-please, Quinn," she pleads but it seems to go unheard by the taller woman. Heart beating widely in her chest, Rachel recalls one of the tricks that always made the blonde fall apart. It made Quinn surrender to Rachel's every whim. Would it still work after everything that's happened? It could also feed Quinn's desire and make the blonde rip into her there and now in front of everyone…Fuck it, she had no other options.

Rachel swiftly moves her head forward and bites down on Quinn's ear, giving it a rough tug. Quinn instantly halts, letting out a shaky breath. "Baby, take me home," Rachel husks, licking the shell of Quinn's ear, "I need you so badly…please."

Quinn pulls back, not fully letting go of the smaller girl and just stares at her intently. Rachel kind of wants to laugh. Quinn looks so confused and Rachel just wants to rap her up in her arms and never let go. What Quinn says next robs her lungs of any oxygen.

"I love you."

Tears shining in her eyes, Rachel quickly swallows the lump in her throat. They had to get out of here. "You can do whatever you want to me once we're home."

* * *

Her back slams against their bedroom wall with such force it causes one of their hanged picture frames to fall. Pain shoots up her body as she hears the glass shatter and Quinn smashes their lips together once more. Rachel ignores the pain and kisses her wife hungrily. She doesn't care how rough the blonde is with her tonight. She's missed her. She _needs_ her.

Quinn's hands grip her tightly by the waist as their tongues move urgently against each other. Her lungs soon begin to burn with need once more, but Rachel's focus lies solemnly on her wife's touch. She was in complete shock earlier when her wife began to touch her like she had before; she barely had a moment to process all that her wife was doing to her. But now, she marvels at the feeling. She hadn't felt those hands on her in so long. She's sure to pass out just of how good she feels in this moment. Even though it's more than likely from the lack of air, she refuses to part from the blonde.

However, Quinn soon pulls back panting, watching as the brunette throws her head back desperate for air. Her chest heaving widely as the blonde just stares at the image before her…

**He latches his lips to her neck sucking profusely as she throws her head back gasping for air. She grabs him behind the neck as his lips begin descending lower. Eyes closed, lips parted, she whimpers in pure ecstasy as her fingers begin to twist in his hair. **

"Quinn?" The brunette trembled. The blonde was glaring at her with so much disdain Rachel swore she felt her heart crack a little. Her recently overheated body had turned ice cold, and the first moment she ever witnessed Quinn looking at her with so much hatred comes rushing back to her. Back to that night. But before Rachel could utter another word, Quinn smashes her back against the wall and begins assaulting her neck. She sucks harshly at her pulse point and Rachel lets out a whine. She throws her head back in pleasure, exposing herself more to her wife, as she begins to tangle her fingers in blonde locks. She hears a growl before strong hands are wrapped tightly around her wrists and slammed hard above her head.

**His hands grip her rear as she kisses his neck. He grinds his body into her causing the brunette to gasp out loud. She bites down hard on his neck and he releases a grunt, grinding his hard member into her once more…**

"You're hurting me, Quinn," Rachel winces, but Quinn makes no move to let her go. She's breathing harshly and just stares threateningly at the brunette for a few seconds before speaking.

"No touching," she says through gritted teeth. Rachel nods quickly, agreeing not to touch her wife and Quinn finally releases her hold.

Now the blonde is done wasting time. She uses both hands to grip the top of her wife's dress then without warning tears the fabric. Rachel gasps out loud at one of her favorite dresses being torn apart, but then realizes how turned on she is and doesn't give a flying fuck. The dress falls to the floor, leaving her in her underwear and Quinn is back on her lips in a second kissing her feverishly. She feels Quinn's hands begin to roam her body and lets out a content moan.

**She moans loudly at the feel of his hard member grinding between her thighs. He moves his hand to the back of her dress and begins to pull the zipper down. Slowly trailing kisses along her collar bone, the dress slips off and the brunette bites the corner of her lip as she begins to untie the mans belt. **

Quinn quickly pulls back angrily, "Don't-don't fucking make noise," she breaths out harshly, not even waiting for a response before attaching her lips to the other woman's neck once more. Licking, sucking and biting, Quinn slowly begins trailing her right hand down the dive's body, igniting the skin in her path. Rachel bites the corner of her lip, trying to contain the noises wanting to escape the back of her throat. She keeps her hands clenched tightly to her sides, fighting the urge to touch her wife. Delicate fingers soon stopping teasingly at the hem of her panties and she wants to fucking scream. She shuts her eyes tightly and bites down harder on her lip instead.

Quinn can feel her wife literally shaking under her touch. She looks up to find her wife biting the corner of her lip….

**He trails his hand up to the woman's breast and she shivers at the touch.**

Without warning she quickly brings her hand back up and roughly palms the brunette's breast, making her wife wince. Kneading roughly, Quinn urgently licks along Rachel's collar bone, crushing her harder against the wall with her body. She bites down hard when she feels the tiny brunette begin to grind herself into her. The diva couldn't hold in the painful gasp that escaped her lips. A low growl sounds near her ear and sends a jolt straight to her core. "Get on the bed."

"**Take me to bed," She husks into his ear.**

Chest heaving, face flushed and legs spread, Rachel grips the sheets waiting anxiously for Quinn to join her. The blonde is staring down at her hungrily, but hasn't made a single move to touch her since she ordered her onto the bed. It feels like Quinn isn't even with her at the moment. Rachel can't stand it any longer and trials her right hand down her body and dips inside her panties. Quinn said not to touch _her_, but she never said she couldn't touch herself. She's so turned on and so fucking wet, it's beginning to piss her off that the blonde still hasn't done anything about it.

"**Inside…p-please," she begs, writhing beneath him. **

She decides to break Quinn's request from earlier and lets out a throaty moan as she glides her fingers through her wet folds. It seemed to do the trick because Quinn is quick to remove her blouse, leaving her upper body in only a bra, and tosses it to the floor. Rachel swallows thickly at the sight and slowly trails her hand back up her stomach, leaving a wet trail of her arousal along the way. Quinn finally crawling her way on top of her, quickly licks the trail the brunette had made for her. Rachel writhes and grunts below her as Quinn licks her clean until she finally loses it and decides to break Quinn's last standing rule by cupping the blondes face with both hands and smashing their lips together. She invades the blonde's mouth and Quinn sucks on her tongue hungrily, making the brunette whimper.

Her hands continue down the blonde's body as Quinn leaves a burning trial of kisses along her jaw and then neck. It all seemed so surreal to Rachel, touching her wife again, her wife kissing her again with so much passion. She wanted to cry, it was incredible. Mostly because she thought this part of their relationship was over, that she was never going to get the chance to be with her wife in this way again. She reaches up to cup one of Quinn's breasts and the blonde gasps, arching into her. Spurred on, Rachel leans forward and begins sucking on her wife's neck as her hand massages the blonde through her bra.

**Her hands on his bare chest, the brunette lets out a pleasurable cry as he enters her. **

Before she knows what's happening, her hands are being pinned above her head once more and this time she actually does cry, because Quinn is crying…because she looks so broken.

"I'm so sorry," she sniffles out before she could stop herself. Quinn had told her to stop apologizing. She didn't want to hear it; it always made the blonde furious when the brunette would say how sorry she was. However, Quinn just leans down to kiss her. Their tears mixing together, the kiss is slow. Gentle.

With her hands still holding Rachel's wrists above her head, Quinn grinds herself against the tiny brunette. They both gasp into each other loudly and Rachel grinds herself against Quinn once more.

"I want you….please," Rachel husks pleadingly.

Tears continue to fall freely down the blonde's cheeks and Rachel leans forward to kiss them away.

"I love you," the brunette says soundly and Quinn sobs weakly.

"**I love you."**

"I _can't_," She whispers brokenly and abruptly moves herself away from Rachel, pushing off the bed and Rachel instantly curls into herself, weeping as she feels her heart crack once more. She watches as Quinn picks her blouse off the floor and begins to make her way out when something inside Rachel snaps.

"Really, Quinn? You can't even fuck me anymore?" she spits angrily, making the blonde stop in her tracks. She turns to face the brunette, fire burning in her eyes. It honestly scares Rachel, but she doesn't back down.

"You're my _wife_; you can't just turn me on and walk away!" she shouts as her eyes begin to shed angry tears down her face.

Quinn is seething as she reaches for their home phone on their night stand and Rachel chuckles mockingly as Quinn begins to push the buttons to make a call. "Really? You're going to make a fucking phone call right now?"

She never did forget his number. It rings in her ear as Rachel continues to yell.

He picks up.

"Hey Finn," Quinn notices the instant silence in the room and turns to look at her wife, "its Quinn." With blurry eyes Quinn watches her wife's tears fall and bottom lip involuntarily start to tremble. "Listen, Rachel's really horny at the moment," her voice cracks and she quickly clears her throat, "would you mind coming on over and giving her another good fuck?" she finishes through clenched teeth.

Before he can even process what she had said, she slams the phone back into the receiver. She turns to Rachel and she's sobbing loudly into her pillow. She lifts the phone up again and slams it down even harder. Then she does it again, and again. Rachel cries harder and Quinn continues to slam the phone until she finally grabs the whole thing, yanking the chord from the wall and flings it across the room with a painful scream. She falls to her knees and cries into her hands as she hears her wife breaking next to her.

Rachel is now one hundred percent sure she feels it this time.

Because it isn't just a little crack.

Her heart was completely shattered.

* * *

**So this is suppose to be a one-shot but I'm already thinking of writing another chapter. Two-shot maybe? Review if you would like one. I have to say, I'm a bit of an angst whore so I'm not too sure you would even want one...I've never NOT written a happy ending though.**


	2. Never Let Me Go

**Since you guys wanted another chapter, here it is!**

**And about the Finchel sex scene in the first chapter, no one really knows how everything happened between them. That was all in Quinn's head. Girl is messed up. So you were right DiFabray. ;)**

* * *

She can still hear Rachel crying in their bedroom. She had freaking lost it in there and even made that stupid phone call to Finn. She had to get out of there; she didn't want to hurt Rachel even more than she already had. This is why one of them needs to walk away. They can't keep hurting each other the way they continue to do. Seeing Rachel every day shouldn't hurt her so damn much, she can't even fucking breathe most days. She is also very aware of how deeply she hurts the brunette with every rejection, she can't help herself though.

She looks at her and she sees _him_. Them.

Kissing.

Touching.

The images never fucking go away and it's breaking her. It's breaking them both and they can't live like this anymore. Still, Quinn can't do it. That's her high school sweetheart in there; her _wife_. How can anyone walk away from their love?

Quinn stares at their bedroom door, faint whimpers still seeping through as she accepts their fate together. Neither of them is strong enough to walk away so they will be forced to live this life of anguish. Tears spring to her eyes at the thought and she quickly wipes them away angrily. This is all Rachel's fault anyway. She's the fucking cheater here! They were happy, so damn happy and then…

Quinn shakes her head in disgust and brings the bottle to her lips once more, taking a hefty swig.

And she just _knew_ Quinn would never be able to leave her, that's why she did it! Because Rachel Berry always gets what she wants. She won't leave? Fine, she's the one who chose this for the both of them.

"Till death do us part, right baby?" she yells cynically toward the closed door. She waits for a response, but is met with complete silence. She chuckles to herself as she takes another gulp of her drink.

"Do you remember, sweetheart?" she yells again a little louder. "I pledge to you my life as a faithful and loving wife," Quinn finishes mockingly and then bursts out laughing. Then the blonde hears a sudden click, realizing that Rachel has locked their bedroom door the blonde laughs amusingly once more.

"Oh you don't need to worry about that, Rach. I'm not interested in sharing a bed with my lying, _cheating_ whore of a wife tonight anyway! Maybe for our anniversary? How does that sound?"

Once more she is met with complete silence and it was beginning to irritate her. She opens her mouth to spit more insults at her wife when she was suddenly silenced by a muffled buzzing sound. She had heard it earlier, but dismissed it quickly in order to find herself something to drink.

Her eyes follow the sound to the foyer of their home and spots Rachel's purse on the floor. She vaguely remembers the brunette dropping it when they came in earlier. She puts the bottle down, then staggers her way to the bag and begins searching inside for the cause. By now she realizes it's just Rachel's phone, but who was calling her at this time of night? When she finally gets a grip on the iPhone, she pulls it out to read the screen and her blood runs cold.

Finn Hudson

Quinn quickly whips her head toward the locked door once more; she looks on disdainfully as if Rachel can see her and then answers the phone.

"Rachel?" his voice rings out worriedly and Quinn grits her teeth. "Are you okay? Q-Quinn, she sounded really angry. Did she hurt you?" he asks and Quinn is gripping the phone so hard that her hand is shaking. Breathing harshly into the phone.

"Rach?"

"Don't. You. _Ever_…Call _my_ wife again," she says with so much malice that an audible gulp is heard from the other line. "Do you fucking hear me!" she yells at the top of her lungs.

"I'll always be here if Rachel needs me," he replies with determination and Quinn sees red. She hadn't noticed that her wife had opened the door due to her terrorizing scream and was now watching her with wide eyes from the entrance of their bedroom. Fear evident in her features because the blonde looked ready to murder someone and Rachel knew there was only one person who could make Quinn react in such a way.

"Listen to me you lowlife piece of shit! Rachel doesn't fucking _need _you. You're a pathetic loser mechanic who took advantage of a _drunken_ night," Quinn seethed but was interrupted before she could say more.

"I didn't take advantage of anyone! She wanted it," he fires back and angry tears begin to fall from hazel eyes. She looks up and spots the woman in question staring at her with a similar tear stained face.

"She doesn't _want_ you," her voice cracks and it's enough for Finn to know that he's won.

"You know that's not true, Quinn. She wanted me that night and you're scared that she still wants me. That it wasn't just one night of weakness," he delivers the final blow and Quinn quickly brings her hand over her mouth to mute the impending sobs. "Enough of this. Put Rachel on the phone," he demands.

If Quinn was in her right mind she would have called him out on his bullshit. She would have told him that she knows Rachel would never leave her for _him_. That she believes Rachel when she tells her it was a huge mistake she wishes she could take back. That she doesn't even fucking remember it. But Quinn isn't in her right mind, and she believes every word Finn had said. So she complies and with a quivery lip she holds the phone out to Rachel.

"He wants to speak with you," she trembles out brokenly and Rachel just shakes her head, her wife's demeanor making her heart hurt like never before. Her words seem to be jammed in her throat, she stays silent.

"Come get the phone, Rachel," she presses, but Rachel just shakes her head once more as her tears continue to fall.

"It's okay," Quinn whispers weakly as she continues to hold the phone out for Rachel to take. She looks so fragile…defeated. And all Rachel wants to do is fix her.

"Hang up the phone, Quinn," she is finally able to say, but Quinn is the one to shake her head this time.

"No, j-just-.."

"Hang up the phone, Quinn," the tiny brunette tries again, but the blonde just shakes her head with more force.

"You _want_ to talk to him," she says with so much certainty that it makes Rachel want to just give up as well. To give Quinn what she wants and talk to Finn. But she doesn't want to fucking talk to him.

"No. I don't," Rachel replies sternly. "Please…just hang up."

"Talk. To him," Quinn responds through a clenched jaw, thrusting the phone forward.

"No."

"Talk!"

"No!"

Quinn lets out a frustrated growl before she hurls the phone across the room with all her might. It slams hard against the wall making Rachel jump in sudden fear. Breath labored and eyes wet Quinn reaches for the next thing to destroy. She has so many emotions going through her and Quinn just wants it's all to stop.

How can she make it stop?

The closest objects to Quinn are the picture frames hung opposite to her on the wall. Pictures of family and friends, as well as some older photos of themselves at a younger age. Bright smiles in every single image, each photo projecting so much happiness and love. Quinn didn't see any of that though as she began to rip each frame off the wall and fling them every which way. Frames breaking and glass shattering all around her, Rachel watches on in panic as her love begins to lose herself. Her first instinct is to help.

Protect.

Her wife is falling apart right before her eyes and she needs to save her. But how? Her limbs don't seem to be responding to her want to move. To do _anything _to help her_. _

She yelps loudly when a frame crashes into the wall right next to her head. She flinches and moves a little back into their bedroom as the shards fall closely by her feet. Breathing harshly and hands on her chest from the fright, the brunette stares down at the image that was inches way from colliding into her. It was a picture of herself and Quinn. She was smiling brightly into the camera, arms around the blonde as Quinn puckered her lips against her cheek. They were so much younger in the photo and Rachel's mind flashes back to that summer right before college.

"_What are you doing?" the blonde asks with a raised brow._

_The tiny brunette doesn't answer; instead she just keeps aiming the camera at her girlfriend with a playful smile. _

_Her girlfriend had been sitting at the head of her bed for the last half hour reading some book. This was their last week together before they had to separate for college. The blonde shouldn't be reading some book when they had such little time left together. It's a book! There is no way whatever she is reading in there is more interesting than her. She is sure of it. _

"_Rach?" the blonde questions once more._

_Damn book, taking away from her Quinn time. She glares at the object in her woman's hands before finally answering. _

"_I'm taking pictures," she says nonchalantly. _

_Quinn's brow furrows in confusion and Rachel still thinks it's the cutest thing she has ever seen. _

"_Why?"_

"_Because you're beautiful," she responds easily and smirks when a tiny blush makes its way onto the blonde's cheeks. _

"_I'm going to miss you," the brunette whispers after a few seconds. _

_Quinn opens her mouth to say something, but at the end, nothing comes out. Rachel notices hazel eyes begin to shine brightly and quickly moves onto the bed. She doesn't want her to cry and get all sad. It's not the time for that. It's time to be happy and laugh and kiss and cuddle. That is all she wants to do this week. With Quinn. And when that final day comes, then it will be the time to be sad because she will be separating from her love. And boy will she cry. _

"_Don't…please," the brunette says gently before cupping the girl's cheek_

"_Rachel I-"_

"_Not today, Quinn," she pleads and Quinn holds back her tears. Not today. _

_She clears her throat trying to get herself together and nods in agreement. Rachel quickly smiles at that. And Quinn smiles back._

_Mood quickly shifting Rachel bounces off the bed like nothing ever happened and brings the camera back up excitedly, aiming it right at her smiling beauty. _

"_Gotcha!" _

"_Rachel," Quinn whines and brings her hands up to cover her face._

"_What are you doing?" Rachel huffs as she tries to pry Quinn's hands away with one hand as the other hand holds onto the camera. It's so absurd to Rachel for the blonde to be covering all that pretty. _

_Quinn continues to cover up though and just shakes her head, avoiding the tiny hand. "No more pictures." _

"_What? I need them!" the brunette squeaks with the stomp of her foot._

"_You don't need anything. Now stop that and let me get back to my book." _

_Rachel's eyes narrow. _

_That fucking book_

"_Screw that book," she says haughtily and yanks the book away from Quinn then tosses it across the floor._

"_Hey!" _

"_I'm banning all books from my room from here on out." Quinn's mouth hangs open and Rachel takes another picture. It was too cute to pass up. "Just thought you should know." _

"_You can't do that!"_

"_Sorry Quinn, my house my rules." Rachel says victoriously. _

_Quinn crosses her arms in annoyance and Rachel takes another shot. Too cute._

"_Stop that!"_

"_Baby, give me a kiss," Rachel says turning the camera to aim it at the both of them as Rachel leans closer to Quinn. _

"_No way." _

"_Come on! I've always wanted one of those cute photos where one person is getting kissed." She sits next to Quinn once more and points at her cheek. "Kiss me."_

"_Unbanned my books." Quinn smirks and Rachel gasps loudly. _

"_There is no negotiating with my rules, Quinn Fabray!"_

"_Fine. No kiss," the blonde says with a shrug._

"_You-you're picking that damn book over me!" _

_Quinn suddenly pulls her head back and laughs loudly. Rachel finds that book on the floor and sends it another glare. But before she knows it, soft lips are pressing into hers. _

_They both smile into the kiss. _

"_You really need to stop with your jealousy, woman."_

"_I'm not jealous of any book!" _

_Quinn lifts her eyebrow and smiles knowingly at her little diva. Rachel gives in with a pout. "You've spent more time today with that book than you have with me." _

_The blonde shakes her head with a chuckle. "Shut it, Berry. And give me that," she says and grabs the camera out of the brunette's hands._

"_What are you doing?" _

"_Giving you your picture," Quinn says as she aims the camera at the both of them._

"_Yay!' Rachel squeals with joy and quickly raps her arms around the blonde. She smiles brightly into the camera when she feels a pair of lips against her cheek. _

"**Close the fucking door!"**

Quinn had instantly stopped when she heard a sharp cry coming from her wife's direction. Breathing harshly she watches as the brunette stares down at a shattered picture frame that was mere inches away from hitting her. Quinn's whole body begins to tremble at the thought of causing Rachel such harm. The room seemed to be closing in on her and the air around her was getting thicker and thicker by the second. The blonde didn't understand what was happening. She bows her head and brings her shaky hands up to tightly grip the top of her hair. Rachel needs to leave.

Now.

"Go…go back in the room."

Quinn hasn't looked up but knows that Rachel hasn't moved from her spot. Her body is shaking more forcefully now and she needs to make it stop. She remembers her bottle and quickly staggers across the room to retrieve it. When she finally reaches it she wastes no time and tilts her head back drinking as much as she could before she ends up coughing most of it back out.

Her throat burns like a bitch.

Her insides feel like they're in flames.

Rachel was still there.

"Close the fucking door!"

The scream snaps Rachel's head back up and toward her wife across the room, a vodka bottle firmly in her grasp. They stand there for a few seconds staring at each other with shattered hearts. They both felt it.

It was over.

After this night, there really is no repair.

And Rachel was still standing there. Quinn had _told_ her to leave.

The brunette lets her earlier memory wash over her one last time and she smiles sadly. It was one of her favorite memories. "I'd give anything to go back," she whispers to herself right before a vodka bottle is thrown her way.

* * *

**So this one-shot has turned into a two-shot that will most likely be a three-shot. It's kinda too angsty to end a story with a bottle to the face right? **

**Thank you guys for the all the reviews, favorites and follows! You guys made my day and I continued this story for you all. **


	3. You Could Be Happy

**Sorry for the wait. I recently started watching Lost Girl** **and it's turned me into a Doccubus fan! I'm addicted. Some of you will know what I'm talking about. ;) Anyway, here it is!**

* * *

Something was wrong.

Earlier they had all witnessed as Rachel sang her heart out on stage. Evidently singing to her wife, Rachel had poured all her desire into the song hoping that Quinn would respond to her. To want her again like she used to, and it seemed to have worked if what happened after the brunette got off stage was any indication. Seriously, she had seen security making their way toward the couple right before they broke apart to leave.

But something was wrong.

Santana could feel it deep inside her bones. Once Brittany had expressed her same worries, she was up in a flash excusing herself from their friends and quickly taking the taller girls hand in her own so they could make their way to the exit.

They were at a red light when Brittany frowned and whispered to no one in particular, "something bad happened."

The Latina swallows the lump caught in her throat and her foot comes down hard at the first sight of green.

* * *

"Their lights are on," her girlfriend states, peering through the car window as Santana shuts off the engine. She simply nods in response.

"Wait here," she breaths out after a few seconds and exits the vehicle closing the door behind her before anything else could be said.

Once she's out of sight the Latina breaks out into a run, taking two steps at a time up the flight of stairs until she is breathlessly standing in front of the fourth floor apartment. She gives herself a few moments to catch her breath then leans closer to the door trying to gauge any sounds. Complete silence meets her ears and she's stuck not knowing what to do. Maybe everything was fine; they could be fast asleep right now and had just forgotten to switch off the lights. But before she could give it another thought she reaches for the door knob and twists it slowly.

It was unlocked.

She steels herself quickly and pushes the door open carefully. One look inside and Santana is left breathless. Her heart thunders in her chest with immediate panic and fear. Frozen in her spot she takes it all in. Everything was completely destroyed. Shards of glass were scattered all around the floor along with picture frames, lamps, chairs, shelves, plants, everything around her was wrecked and broken. The sofa had been flipped and was now pushed against the other side of the wall. On the opposite wall was the coffee table, lying on its side with two of the legs missing. And the Plasma TV once hung on the wall was now on the floor, the screen shattered.

Without thinking she takes a few steps inside and her heart stops when she notices red marks smeared across the furthest wall. It was blood.

Her eyes begin to water as her body shakes uncontrollably. Her eyes shift to the corner of the wall and that's when she sees her. Huddled in the corner with her knees to her chest and arms wrapped around her legs, was Quinn. Her head was down against her knees so you couldn't see her face, but the Latina could still see how her body trembled even from all the way across the room.

"…Quinn?" she calls out cautiously, taking a few steps further into the apartment. Being careful to avoid any of the scattered fragments, she made her way through until she was only a few feet away from the shaky girl. She calls out to her one more time, but Quinn still doesn't seem to notice she is even there. So Santana slowly takes the remaining steps and closes the gap between them. She kneels down next the blonde and the tears immediately begin to fall from her eyes. Her best friend was trembling profusely with her hands covered in blood and knuckles battered and bruised.

"Quinn!" Santana weeps loudly, not knowing what to do. She was in complete shock and her body didn't feel like her own anymore. Her heart was racing and it was becoming more and more difficult to breathe. Later she'll realize that she was on the verge of a panic attack. She tries to calm her breathing and with shaky hands she reaches to pull out her cell phone from her pocket.

"Can you ch-check on, Rachel?"

Santana flinches back at the sudden words and the phone tumbles from her grasp. It crashes to the floor and is quickly forgotten because the blonde was finally responding. With wet cheeks and red eyes she stared at the Latina with a frightened and bewildered expression.

"Quinn, t-tell me what happened."

The blonde shakes her head with a trembling lip. "..I-I don't…."

"It-it's okay. Everything is going to be okay."

"I think my hand is broken, San," the blonde whispers out and Santana remembers the blood.

"You-you're bleeding, Quinn. I...I need to call an ambulance," she rushes out and looks around for her cell phone.

"No. Please, just…check on her. Sh-she's in the r-room. I-I told her to close it," the blonde stutters out and the Latina freezes.

Rachel.

Without another thought she shoots up and runs toward the master bedroom. She collides into the door when she tries to twist it open. It was locked, so she bangs on the door.

"Rachel!" She waits for a response but when nothing comes, she bangs again.

"Open the door, Rachel!"

The tiny singer was actually right up against the door, huddled in the same position as her wife had been a minute ago. The vodka bottle thrown her way would have hit its target if she had not shut the door in time. She had locked the door and fell to the floor with a pained sob. Then quickly brought her hands up to cover her ears so she wouldn't hear the chaos happening on the other side of door. However, it wasn't much help because the noise still found her ears. Objects being thrown left and right, glass shattering, everything was crashing around her and Rachel wanted it all to stop. She shut her eyes tightly and pressed her hands harder against her ears and waited.

Waited for everything to stop.

She began to rock herself back and forth when a pained wail rang loudly through her ears. She rocked back and forth in order to distract herself. To make the noises stop. To make everything go away. It seemed to work because soon enough Rachel was met with silence and she smiled peacefully to herself. Although in reality, the sounds on the other side of the door were actually getting louder.

Rachel didn't seem to notice though and just continued to rock back and forth.

She wasn't sure how long she sat there in silence before a muffled knock was heard. Her body shook because the noises were coming back. She didn't want them to come back. Why couldn't they just stay away? She pulled at her hair angrily as the noises got louder and the banging against the door became clearer.

"If you don't open the door, I swear I'm breaking it down!"

Rachel's lifts her head and her eyes fly open at the first sound of her friend. What is going on? Why is Santana here?

"Santana?' the sound leaves her mouth hoarsely. Her voice sounded so faint to her own ears that she wasn't sure how the Latina was able to hear her.

"Rachel?"

"Why are you here?"

"Rachel, open the door," she pleads while twisting the knob frantically.

"I…where's Quinn?"

There's a pause and the Latina takes a deep breath because she didn't honestly know what to say. "She...I..I need to take her to the hospital," a muffled cry is heard through the door and Santana continues quickly. "It's only her hand, Rachel. She…she hurt it."

She could still hear sniffling through the door and she rests her forehead against it. "You need to open the door, Rachel. I need to see you."

"I need to make sure…that you're okay."

Nothing was said for while after that. With her head still against the door, Santana was finally taking it all in. What the hell had happened? She knew how hard it has been for the both of them this past year, but how did it even get to this point? When she first walked into the apartment she swears she almost passed out. She had never been so scared in her entire life. Seeing Quinn that way, it simply broke her heart. And now Rachel, something was wrong with her, she could feel. Fresh tears spring to her eyes at the thought, and she just needs to see her. But after seeing Quinn, she's terrified of what she might see behind the closed door.

"I'm okay, Santana…"

The Latina shakes her head stubbornly. "I wanna see. Open the door," she demands sternly.

"Please just…take care of Quinn," she begs weakly. "I promise I'm okay."

"No! she-she's my best friend, but if she hurt you I swear…" she isn't able to finish her sentence and breaks down once more, sobbing against the door.

"Santana, _please_," Rachel begs again as more tears escape her. "You…know that Quinn would never hurt me." The last sentence came out more quietly and Santana had to strain herself to hear it. She takes a deep breath because Rachel was right. Quinn would never hurt Rachel. Despite everything that has happened, Quinn loved Rachel with everything she had. She nods to herself, finally gathering her thoughts and knowing what she was going to do.

"I-I'm going to take her to the hospital…but I'm not going to leave you alone okay?"

Rachel wasn't sure what her friend had meant, but she agreed regardless because she was going to finally be taking care of Quinn.

"Okay."

* * *

They sit quietly in the living room as the phone on the coffee table continues to ring. Neither one of them makes a move for it because they already know who's calling. When the ringing stops, the blonde is the first to break the silence.

"It's been a month."

"…I know."

"I have to go back."

"Quinn…"

"She keeps calling, Santana. We have to talk."

"I know-I just. Maybe you should wait a few more days. Until your hand is fully healed?" she says while glancing at the splint on Quinn's right hand.

She shakes her head. "No…I need to see her."

"What are you going to do?"

"…You already know, S," the blonde replies quietly.

The Latina lets out a heavy sigh then simply nods her head in confirmation. A few moments pass by while they sit there in silence. Quinn had been staying at her and Brittany's place for the past month. While Santana took Quinn to the hospital that night, Brittany had stayed with Rachel. She said Rachel didn't open the door for her either. Brittany had sat by the door all night and didn't move until the brunette finally opened the door late afternoon the next day, and collapse into her arms. After the incident everyone knew it was best for Quinn and Rachel to have some time apart. Recently though, Rachel had been calling Quinn relentlessly.

When Santana looks toward Quinn, she finds the blonde staring at her with watery eyes.

"Tell me I'm doing the right thing," her best friend breaths out weakly.

She opens her mouth to respond but nothing comes out, she doesn't know what to say. Even though, they have discussed the topic before.

Divorce.

She had been the one to bring it up many months ago. She saw how unhappy her friends were and touched on the matter to Quinn, but the blonde had quickly dismissed the idea, and Santana had felt relief. Relief because she couldn't picture a world where those two weren't together. Because everything would change between all of them, and so, she let it go and never brought it up again. She realizes now just how selfish she had been. She had watched them break each other many times after that and still, she said nothing.

Now everything seemed much more definitive. She had the papers in the top right drawer of her desk and Quinn wanted to deliver them personally. She knows it's best for the both of them, but still…

She didn't know what to say.

"Santana," the blonde begs and reaches for her hand. "…Please."

She knows she can't be selfish with them. Not anymore.

"Neither of you are happy anymore."

* * *

There was a light knock on the door, and she just knew. She doesn't know how, but she knew. She quickly made her way to the door and swiftly yanked it open without a second thought. Despite it all, she couldn't help the small gasp that escaped her lips. The woman before her inhaled deeply before giving out a tiny smile that made Rachel's heart flutter. Rachel smiled back nervously causing Quinn to gulp soundly. They were both nervous; make ups after fights so extreme were always awkward. The brunette shook it off and invited the blonde to come inside because Quinn was here to make up, and she couldn't be happier.

"How have you been?" Rachel asks warily while Quinn stands in the living room, studying everything that was now different about it. And really, _everything _was different, barring a few photos that were put in new frames and placed around the apartment once more. Quinn didn't remember much, but she did make Santana tell her everything she had witnessed from that night. She had broken down at everything Santana had to say.

"I've been…better."

The brunette nods slightly, glancing briefly at the splint on her hand before taking a seat on the sofa, urging Quinn to do the same.

"You?" she asks while following suit, making sure a good amount of space was left between them. She sets the package she had brought with her on the new coffee table and Rachel turns to look at it, not having noticed it before. She doesn't think much of it though and her attention goes right back to the blonde.

"Good," Rachel replies while scooting over a little closer to her wife. "...I've missed you." She adds quietly and Quinn's heart breaks into a few more pieces. Rachel's eyes were so sad, but Quinn still saw so much love in them that it immediately brought tears to her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Rachel," she weeps as her tears trickle down her face.

Rachel shakes her head and cups the blonde's cheeks with both hands, wiping away the girl's tears. "Please don't cry, its okay."

"No. It isn't," the blonde closes her eyes and shakes her head trying to rid from the comforting hands, but the tiny hands hold her still.

"It is," the brunette replies then brings their foreheads together. "I love you."

"Rachel..," Quinn sobs out brokenly. Everything she had prepared to say was completely lost.

She couldn't do it.

"Just…tell me you love me."

Quinn finally looks up and is met with teary eyes. "I love you _so_ much."

Rachel smiles and sighs out happily then looks down toward Quinn's lips. She slowly begins to lean forward, but stops when their nose to nose and makes eye contact again, silently asking for permission. Quinn said nothing, did nothing, and so the brunette closed the remaining space between them with a chaste kiss.

Quinn knew she shouldn't have, Quinn knew she shouldn't, but when Rachel breaks the kiss after a few seconds, the blonde connects their lips once more. Applying more pressure than before, Quinn brings her better hand up to tangle her fingers through chestnut hair. Rachel lets out a content sigh then opens her mouth to Quinn, who wastes no time in tasting the girl one last time. The brunette sucks gently on her tongue, causing the blonde to grunt with arousal. It spurs Rachel on making her pull at her neck, trying to get the the girl closer. They continue that way for a few more moments, kissing slowly, lovingly. When they break apart, both are breathing heavily and Rachel eyes remained closed. Quinn cups her cheek softly, stroking gently with her thumb and it makes the brunette smile.

"Rachel..," Quinn whispers out to her and she finally opens her eyes.

Something was different. Something was changing between them after all of these months and Rachel heart thudded with joy. She knew they could get past anything together.

They would be happy again.

"How's your hand?" she asks affectionately, then reaches for said hand, grasping it tenderly.

Quinn still not knowing how to say what she came there to say, stays quiet and enjoys the feel of her wife's touch. She closes her eyes and inhales softly when Rachel brings her hand up to her lips and kisses her knuckles and fingers gently.

She opens her eyes when Rachel is done and the brunette is looking back at her with an adoring grin. She can't stop the tears that are once again forming in her eyes and Rachel's face becomes worried.

"Quinn?"

"Rachel…I-I need you to do something for me."

"Baby, what's wrong?" concern lacing her voice, she reaches up once more to stop the girl's impending tears.

With Quinn's strongest hand she reaches for that tiny loving hand and holds it tightly between them. "I want you to be happy," she breaths out with a quivery lip.

Rachel's brow wrinkles briefly before a small smile graces her lips. "You make me happy."

The statement makes Quinn shake her head roughly and it causes the brunette to frown.

"You need to do something for me."

"Anything," the smaller girl replies without thought. There really isn't much she wouldn't do for her wife.

"We-we don't work anymore, Rachel. I hurt you…and you hurt me. We have to stop."

Confusion spreads through Rachel and she waits for the girl to continue because she wasn't making any sense.

"…I signed them already-and you need to do the same."

It takes a few seconds, but when Quinn glances toward the package on the coffee table, the contents inside become clear and Rachel's blood runs cold. She opens her mouth to speak but nothing comes out as tears begin to burn her eyes.

"Please," Quinn begs weakly, Rachel just shakes her head and yanks her hand away from hers, still not having found her voice.

"It needs to happen," the brunette shakes her head once more at Quinn's words, but the blonde pushes forward and continues with a stronger voice. "And it's going to happen whether you agree or not."

"Fuck you," the smaller girl says through gritted teeth and blurry vision.

"You told Brittany that I threw a fucking bottle at your _head_. You really still think we are better together than apart? We are going to destroy each other-no, we _are_ destroying each other, Rachel, can't you see that?"

"Couples go through this type of shit all the time; you're just fucking giving up!"

Quinn didn't want to yell, she didn't want to fight, it seemed like that's all they ever did. Instead, she bowed her head and cried. Opposite to her, Rachel brought her hands to cover her face and did the exact same thing.

"I love you."

"….I know."

* * *

**The ending was suppose to have another part to it where Quinn and Rachel meet someone else. Eh, I took that out though. I don't know if that's a good thing though? People can always find someone new, at least I think so. I'm going to put this story as complete because I'm not sure if I'll continue with it. I've been kinda busy and I don't want anyone waiting for me to update. I do want to write another chapter of them meeting again after a few years! I just don't know if I'll ever get around to it...**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed! You're the best. **


End file.
